


Accidents happen (not really)

by TheMultiShipper



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Angst, BAMF Danny, Danny just doesn’t give a fuck, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I really suck at tagging sorry, Jules is like a puppy, M/M, NFL Jules, Non graphic violence, Shooting, Stripper Dola, Worried Jules, a semi slow burn but not really, dola gets injured I forgot to tag that, he’s relentless literally, lethal attempt of violence, mysterious ending, some cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: What happens when Julian doesn’t understand it’s illegal to use your phone while you drive? Read to find out! What you read may surprise you!





	Accidents happen (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp it’s me again. I have a bad habit of getting overwhelmed with prompts and not updating my incomplete stories. Oh well...  
> This comes from my own prompt of Danny not making it to the NFL while Julian already is in it.  
> Trigger warning for a shooting later on , near the end. I tagged it but please read at your own discretion.

This all happens because Julian cannot control himself and not use Instagram while he’s driving.

“LETS GOOO—!”  **_SLAM!_ **

“Fuck! Sorry guys, I have to go!” Swearing, Julian turns off his phone and exits his car, not before putting on his hazard lights.

He heard swearing in front of him and is blinded by the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen.

“Dude what the fuck?! You fucking rammed me on a fucking red light!” The gorgeous man yelled at him. So pretty. 

“Hello?! Are you listening to me?!” 

Julian snapped out of it. The man was glaring at him with those pretty brown eyes.

“Yeah. Sorry, what’s up?”

The other man scoffed. “Fucking asshole,” he murmured under his breath, most likely not intending to be heard.

“Yeah? I’m the asshole? Look who’s fucking insulting me when I did nothing wrong,” Julian challenged.

“You fucking hit my car!” 

Julian sighed. “Besides that. Anyways, what’s your name? I’m Julian.”

Danny eyed him. “I’m Danny.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Danny, unfortunately I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Please tell me you have insurance,” Danny pleaded.

“Uh yeah. Of fucking course I have insurance. Do you?”

“Yeah I do. What type of insurance do you have? Full coverage?” Danny looked desperate. 

“Yeah I have full coverage.”

Danny sighed in relief. “Good. Well I have to go or else I’ll be late for work. Do you mind giving me your number so that we could collaborate on the insurance claim or whatever.”

Julian eyed Danny, who was jumping on his toes. “Yeah here, give me your phone.”

Danny gave him his phone and he typed his contact info, adding a fire emoji next to his name.

He gave the phone back to Danny, who proceeded to take pictures of the rear end of his car and the front end of Julian’s car. He went back into his car and sped off, without looking back.

“Damn,” Julian whispered, amazed. 

Ever since meeting Danny, Julian’s been obsessed. He’s asked around if anyone knows a Danny. From all the weird looks he got, he decided to just look him up on social media.

Julian checked twitter, instagram, facebook, and even myspace. But Danny was not to be found.

Julian gave up and was down the whole week, in a low mood that everyone noticed. It wasn’t hard because everyone could see the change of behavior from their usual energetic and hardworking squirrel to a sad guy who resembled someone who lost a pet.

As a result, his awesome and caring friends took him to the hottest strip club one day after practice. Julian initially resisted but he gave in after they said they were buying drinks the whole night. Julian was never one to resist free drinks.

They got dressed up and met via uber to ‘MIXED Strip’. 

They easily went in and the whole place was dark with dim lights at the bar. There were flashing lights from the dance floor and the place was packed. 

Julian was dragged over to a huge area meant for the VIP party. He was shoved down on a couch and was handed a drink. They all toasted before throwing back the drink.

There’s women dancing on poles and on strangers laps. It took him awhile to realize there were men who also danced on poles and on laps. No wonder it was called Mixed.

Julian was laid back, eyes scanning over the crowd when he saw a familiar silhouette. Danny.

Danny was giving a woman a lap dance, body reflecting the shuttering lights. He teasingly grinded on her, smacking her hands away when she went to touch him. He pulled away and stood in front, hips dangerously close to her face. She smirked at him and tucked two bills in his tight shorts, fingers caressing his V-shaped hips. Danny smiled at her and walked off. 

Danny was looking around until he locked eyes on Julian. His smile disappeared and he glared at Julian. Julian beckoned him over but Danny turned his head and went the opposite direction.

Put off, Julian tossed back another drink, trying to figure out how to talk to Danny.

He stood up and wandered away from the VIP section, heading over to the bar where he saw Danny relaxing and chatting with the bartender.

He made his way over and cleared his throat, interrupting their conversation. 

“Hey, Danny, can I talk to you for a second?” Julian asked, eyes taking in his sweaty body covered by a small pair of short shorts.

Danny glared at him. “I don’t have anything to say to you. Why are you here anyways?”

Julian shrugged. “We wanted to go out and my friends chose this place. I didn’t know you worked here.”

Danny scoffed. “Well that’s not something you tell someone you barely met, especially if he hit your car!”

“Are you still mad about that?”

“Yes! It’s expensive to get that shit fixed. Unlike you, I don’t have money to spend on my car nor could I afford it. That’s why I’m working here. Anyways leave me alone!” Danny walked off.

Julian didn’t listen and kept bugging him, scaring off customers. 

“Danny please. We need to talk,” Julian kept begging as Danny kept refusing.

Danny was getting angry and was about to throw him out when his boss appeared on the floor, looking around and stopping at him.

Heart skipping a beat, Danny froze. He turned and hissed at Julian. “I swear to god, if you don’t stop harassing me and scaring away customers, I’m going to call security and I will have you banned. Leave me alone. If you want to talk so bad, wait until my shift ends and then we’ll talk since you fucking want to so bad.

Julian opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulders, in a tight hold against a tall build person. “Danny, is this man bothering you?”

Danny was about to say yes when he caught eyes with his boss once more and changed his mind. “No he’s with me. He’s never been here before and is asking me a lot of questions.” Danny chuckled nervously.

The guards eyed him and Julian before letting him go. “Alright. Let us know if you need anyone to be thrown out.” They walked off.

Danny let out a breath. Julian rubbed the back of his neck. “So can you give me a lap dance?”

Danny stiffened. “What—What did you say?” He asked slowly. 

“Can you… give me… a lap dance? I’ll pay you double of what it’s worth.” 

Danny stared at him dumbfounded.  _ The fucking audacity of this man, _ he thought. He slowly nodded and Julian pulled them over to an empty love seat near the wall for lap dances.

He sat down and spread his legs, looking up expectantly at Danny. Danny sighed and looked away, trying to calm himself down to do his job.

Once he felt he had control, he felt himself change. Danny turned back to Julian and smiled flirtatiously at him. He began gyrating on his lap, hands on his thighs as he danced all over him.

When it ended, they were both panting, Julian covering his crotch with one hand as he dug for his wallet with the other. Danny smirked as he realized that Julian was hard and was trying to hide it. Julian pulled out a wad of bills and Danny’s eyes bugged out at the sheer amount. 

Julian shoved it at him and was about to protest as Danny shoved it away when he tugged down his shorts. Julian swore he drooled when he saw that tan skin along his waist, and felt a hand go under his chin, tilting his head up. Danny gestured to the money and to his shorts. Julian put two and two together before sliding the money within the waistband, hands trailing across his soft skin. Danny shivered and gently pushed Julian away. 

“I wanna see you again,” Julian told him. 

Danny shook his head and walked off.

Everyday, Julian would walk into the club and sit at the bar. He would order one glass of whiskey as he waited for Danny to show up for work. Some days he showed up, some days he didn’t.

Every time he talks to Danny, Danny always shuts him down.

One day, he was going over the insurance claim papers when he saw Danny’s name and his address. He knew he couldn’t simply drive over there since it was illegal and an invasion of privacy but he couldn’t help it. So he did.

He went to the address and soon arrived at a tiny modest home.

Julian shook of the jitters as he pressed the doorbell. There was no answer so he pressed it again. That’s when he heard rapid footsteps and the door swung open to reveal an older looking woman. 

She squinted at him. “Do you have my package?” 

Julian furrowed his brows. “Uh, no sorry.”

The woman sadly sighed.

“Um, is Danny here?”

The woman perked up, interest dancing in her eyes. “Oooh, are you looking for Danny?”

At Julian’s awkward nod, she squealed. “Oh my god! He’s finally found someone! A good looking guy too!!” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. 

“Danny! Oh Danny baby, someone is here for you~” the woman crooned. There was a yelp and a muffled thump, followed by copious swearing.

“Daniel! What did I say about swearing?!” 

“...sorry mom.”

At the sound of yelling, an older man walked in. “Rose, what’s—“ the man froze as he noticed Julian awkwardly standing next to the woman.

“Is that—? Are you Julian Edelman?!” 

Julian winced and nodded, lips forcing a weak smile. He had hoped no one would recognize him but it seems that is not the plan apparently.

“Wow! I can’t believe Julian Edelman is in my house! You’re awesome! I rooted for you since you were drafted on Draft day! Do you mind signing some things for me?” The man begged. Julian nodded once more. 

Rose gasped and smacked the man. “Will! That’s rude!”

Will winced. “What? It’s not like I’m forcing him to sign anything…” The couple bickered as Julian impatiently waited for Danny. 

Footsteps thudded against the stairs and soon, a freshly showered Danny came down the steps. 

“What’s with the—“ Danny stopped as he saw Julian standing in his house. “You. What are you doing here? Better yet, how the fuck did you get my address?!”

Julian opened his mouth when Will interrupted. “Wait! Danny, you know this man?” 

Danny looked away to his dad. “Uh not really. He’s the guy I told you about, you know, the one that crashed into me?”

“So Julian Edelman  _ crashed _ into your car?! Wow!!”

Damny raised a brow. “Yeah. Why does that matter?”

Will stared at Danny. “My boy, how do you not recognize a famous wide receiver from the NFL? He’s that wide receiver I was telling you about, the one everyone didn’t like because he was too small. Well he’s the leading receiver for the New England Patriots.”

Danny stared back, unimpressed. “Okay… and I should care because…?”

Rose took over before Will could yell at Danny. “Danny, you didn’t tell me you had someone coming over. I would’ve prepared something.”

Danny pleaded to his mom. “Mom please. It’s not like that. He  _ crashed  _ into my  _ car _ .” 

His mom harrumphed. “Still, Daniel, it’s rude to not tell us about a guest coming over. Now,  _ Julian,  _ are you ready to see Danny’s baby pictures?”

“ _ Okay! _ We have to go. Bye love ya,” Danny hurriedly said as he dragged Julian out of the house. 

When they were a reasonable distance away from the house, Danny let go of his arm. 

“So,” Danny started, crossing his arms. “How did you get my address and why did you come?”

Julian sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Well you see, I kinda… saw it from the insurance claim.”

Danny squawked. “What?! Are you fucking kidding me? You literally stalked me and came to my house because of the insurance claim?! You know I could sue your ass right?”

Julian slumped his shoulders. “Yeah. But I needed to talk to you. I’m not going to stop you from taking me to court for this. I know what I did was wrong.”

Danny eyed him, mouth in a pout as he thought it over. He let out a sigh. “Well lucky for you, I’m not.” He gave Julian a look as he perked up. “But not because I don’t want to but because I can’t. I can’t afford the lawsuit it would take to sue you, especially if you’re a major athlete like my dad said.”

Julian grinned at him. Danny rolled his eyes and looked away. “So what did you have to tell me that was so urgent you bothered me at work, almost got me fired, and then illegally used my information to stalk me to my house?”

“Well about that… I just wanted to ask you out.” 

Danny gaped at him. “You went through all this… just to ask me out?”

Julian nodded.

Danny let out a breath and rubbed his eyes. He let out a groan. “ _ Fuck _ . Why did you have to make my life so complicated? I’m not even looking for a relationship right now.”

Julian’s jaw clenched, readying himself for rejection. It was worth it.

“But I guess you won. Fuck I’m going to regret this, I know I will, but yes I’ll go out with you. But you’re paying for the first date and you will not bother me until I call or text you first. You still have my number right?” At Julian furious nod, he quirked his lips. “That’s good. Makes this easier. Well I have to go back and clean up the mess you made. I’ll text you when I’m free, sound good?”

“Y—Yeah,” Julian cleared his throat after his voice cracked. “Yeah, I’ll wait until you text me. Sounds good.”

“Bye Julian, stop harassing me and please, for the love of god, stop visiting where I work. My coworkers are starting to speculate and I’d rather not deal with that bullshit while I’m dealing with your bullshit.” Danny gave him a small wave before turning around and walking back home. 

Julian sighed as a grin expanded on his face. He pumped an arm as he internally cheered at asking out a gorgeous man out. He has a hot date soon. All he has to do is wait.

Since that day, things have progressed. They got closer and learned more about each other. Julian learned why Danny worked where he did and Danny learned more about his story and his struggle to get drafted. 

It was after Danny’s night shift where he called Julian to see if he wanted to walk around the park, expecting Julian to be asleep. He was surprised when Julian answered and agreed to go with him. So they met at this park and were currently walking about, hands tangled with each other. 

“... and so that’s why I’ve been training twenty-four seven, throughout the whole year. I can’t afford to fall behind because in the NFL, you could easily be replaced by a more competent, hard working player. Though I feel like if  _ you _ were in football, you would easily replace me. Don’t ask me why, I just have that feeling.”

Danny smiled at him, feeling warm from the compliment. “Well I’m not in the NFL so you should be good.”

Julian hummed. “Yeah, lucky for me I guess. Speaking of which, I was thinking, and feel free to shut me down on this, why do you continue to strip at the club?”

Danny turned to glance at him. “What? What do you mean?”

“Well, you told me you have two jobs: one as a cashier and the other at the club. So why not quit the club one? Because with the way the world is, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt by customers who feel as if they’re entitled to your time and attention.”

Danny sighed. “Julian, you know how I feel about you dictating my life—”

“No! That’s not what I mean. Like yeah you get paid a lot but is it worth it? With the way you are, I  _ know _ you could find a better, higher paying job easily.”

“You think I haven’t? I’ve been looking for months, years even, for the opportunity to get a better job but guess what? Employers tend not to hire college dropouts, or people who didn’t even go to college. I had a full ride scholarship to college, Julian, a  _ football  _ one, but did you know what I had to do? I had to  _ decline  _ it and everyday, I think to myself,  _ was it the right decision? Should I have accepted it instead? _ Because it’s not like I didn’t want to play football in college because I did, so badly that I was almost willing to leave my mom behind but I just couldn’t.”

Danny sniffled as Julian tugged him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. Julian led them to a bench and they sat together. Danny was cuddled up to Julian, leaning on him as he burrowed into his arms.

“My mom— she had cancer. And we all know the treatment is outrageously expensive. We weren’t rich but weren’t poor either. There was food on the table, a roof over our heads, electricity, and running water. I had nothing to complain about besides not getting that new ipod for Christmas. My parents were hard workers and are  _ still  _ hard workers. My mom had to stop working when the cancer started to hit. So it was just my dad working, and I would’ve too, but they told me not to; to focus on getting into college with a full ride instead. And so that’s what I did. I studied my ass off and played my heart out, and it worked. I got what I worked for. But my Mom’s cancer got worse and she was put in the hospital. I don’t know if you know this but living here in Boston is expensive as fuck. So imagine paying a high mortgage, bills, and to top it off, hospital bills at the same time? Impossible. The only thing we could do was sign some papers about leaving against medical advice and take my mom home; make her last time be surrounded by family.  _ We were—we were ready to let.. my mom.. die… _ ” Danny started sobbing. Julian held him tighter.

“Hey it’s okay. You’re fine and your mom is okay. She’s back at the house, probably waiting for you to get home if I’m honest.”

Danny tried to smile but his lips quivered.

“Yeah I know. Let me finish okay?” Julian nodded encouragingly.

“So after that, I had to decline the scholarship. If we were struggling to live before I left to college, imagine how it would be after I left. Plus I didn’t want to leave while my mom was still there so I declined it and looked for a job. I initially found the cashier one but it paid minimum wage, and that is  _ not _ enough to live by, so I was forced to find another. I did, at the club. I initially wanted to be a bartender because they make crazy money just for making drinks. So when I went, they must’ve confused me for someone else and I was hired as a stripper instead. I went to the person in charge and they could’ve fixed it but I decided to stay since they make good money. All of the tips we take home, the guy said we make three hundred to seven hundred a  _ night _ ! And suddenly I have hope. So I saved up, working as many hours as possible and with my body type, since I was basically training for football, I brought home thousands of dollars per week. So I paid off my mom's hospital bills and got her the treatment she needed. Once that was paid off, she had went to remission, I helped with the mortgage. The thing is, the mortgage wasn’t being paid when the whole cancer thing started and my dad only focused on paying the necessities, the mortgage added up. So that’s what I’m doing. Paying off half a million dollars worth of mortgage with two-thousand increments. I have no money to myself, my dad pays the rest of the bills, and any money I have, goes to my siblings college funds. I wouldn’t want them to go through what I’m doing so I made excuses when they found out I wasn’t going to college.”

His phone rang. Danny sighed and wiped his eyes before answering. 

“Hello?” Danny’s face lit up. “Hey mama, yeah I’m fine. I’m with Julian, we’re at the park. Yeah yeah we’ll be home soon. Okay okay, I get it. I love you too, see you soon. Bye.” Danny smiled at Julian. “She kinda implied we were...um, indisposed of—“

“She thought we were fucking.”

“—yeah that.” Danny’s face was all red. He looked at the time. “Damn it’s getting late. I don’t know about you but I need my sleep for work.”

They stood up and looked at each other, none wanting to leave the other. Danny bit his lip and pulled Julian in for a deep hug, wrapping his arms around his neck. He tucked his face into the crook of his neck and just held him, enjoying how warm Julian made him feel by wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him tight.

“Thank you,” Danny whispered. “For being here. With me. I’m glad you crashed into my car because then, I had the chance to meet you and get to know you. I’m so glad you asked me out.”

Julian pulled away and stared at Danny’s face, hand caressing his cheek. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss onto those pink lips. Danny moaned as Julian deepened the kiss, panting when they pulled back.

Danny licked his lips, smiling. “Well I’ll text you when I get home and I expect the same, mister.”

Julian chuckled. “Of course babe, good night. Be safe okay? I don’t need my Dola baby getting hurt.” 

They parted ways and went home, texting the other as promised.

Since that night, they’ve gotten impossibly closer. They told each other secrets no one has heard of. They opened themselves up for the other, allowing themselves to be vulnerable. There were also moments where they had fun with each other and discovered more qualities they had in common: one was football. 

Julian was delighted when he found out that Danny was a fellow wide receiver. He knew he was in football but he didn’t know what position. Looking back at it, it was pretty obvious. Since Julian would always complain about training and having no one to train with, he dragged Danny with him early in the morning. Danny would grumble and snap at him from being woken up early but would eventually wake up and be his normal self.

“Danny throw this pass long!” Julian shouted from the end of the field. 

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes before coiling his arm and letting the ball fly; eating up yards like no other. Julian ran routes before he caught the ball with a cheer, and heading toward the end zone.

“Good one Dola! Now if only you could make all of those passes like that,” Julian teased when he walked back to Danny.

Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Did you forget that I was a wide receiver too? Or is it too much to handle for your football-only head?”

Julian growled and not so gently tackled Danny to the field. Danny yelped and was soon fighting for his life, hands trying shove Julian off of him but he was pinned. Julian smirked at his predicament and scanned his eyes all over Danny’s body. 

“You look so good under me,” Julian murmured. Danny wiggled and gasped as he felt something poke his thigh. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, unless you want to have turf burn.”

Danny’s face blossomed with blood, blushing as Julian’s dark eyes searched his face. 

He leaned up, pupils blown. Julian leaned down, expecting a kiss and not to be thrown off. 

“Ow! Fuck Dola, that hurt,” Julian whined. Danny shrugged and brushed off some turf from his shirt. 

“That sounds like a personal problem,” Danny commented. Julian simply pouted.

“Ugh, you suck.”

Danny went to work as usual, going to the back where all of the employees were currently located. The club, despite being popular, had strict hours. They opened at 8pm and closed at 6am, allowing people to come in during the late nights for a drink or to simply have fun. It worked for them and so far there weren’t any complaints, so that counted as a win.

It was half until eight so they were getting ready. Many women were applying their makeup as well as some men. They were simply chatting to one another, all a big family at this establishment. Danny was applying some glitter to his body, chatting to a fellow coworker named Candy, yes it was cliche but it was for their safety. Candy just so happen to be a very famous dancer and everyone wanted a lap dance from her, so to make sure her identity didn’t fall into the wrong hands, she came up with a stage name. Danny was a “low tier” stripper, where he sometimes had shows but was mostly giving lap dances and he was okay with that. He got paid and wasn’t in the center of attention.

“Okay guys, listen up. Recently this man has been terrorizing the club, harassing dancers and customers alike. He’s banned from entering but we all know they could always sneak in somehow so be on alert.” He showed them a picture of the man and had it passed around so they could all get a good look at it. “So if you see him, please report him to security or myself. As usual, if anyone is bothering or harassing you or a customer, please report it to me or security and we will take care of it. Again, If you have any questions or concerns, come to me please and I will answer them. We are here to provide customers the best service possible while making sure the employees are safe as possible. Okay guys, let’s have a fun and safe night!” Their boss smiled at them warmly and left, going to open the doors to the club. The music began playing and the dancers knew it was show time.

The night was like any other except Danny had a sinking feeling in his gut and he couldn’t shake it off. He thought that maybe it was because he ate something bad, it wouldn’t be the first time, but that wasn’t it.

Danny was in the middle of a lap dance when he heard it. He somehow heard screaming over the loud DJ. He immediately stood up and went over to investigate but what he saw made him freeze. 

It was the man from the picture except he has a black gun, a big gun pointed in his direction. He opened his mouth but a scream beat him to it. The man pulled the trigger and it was chaos. Danny dropped to the ground and covered his head. His heart was pounding in his throat, he was shaking and he couldn’t breathe. He never thought it would happen here. He saw the man reloading, trying to jam the clip inside the gun, when he locked eyes with a customer. They both nodded and sprung to action. 

Fortunately, they timed it perfectly and caught the man off guard. Danny aimed to knock the gun out of the man's hands while the customer tried to wrestle him to the floor. Being a big buff guy, he was succeeding. 

Danny was numb as he helped the customer flip the man to his stomach, holding one of his arms against his back. He distantly heard sirens and screams, not processing what was going on in the moment.

He felt like he was in a dream, everything felt unreal. He didn’t realize the SWAT came in and assessed them. He didn’t realize he was gripping that arm tightly, scared that if he didn't, the man would be free and grab the gun to finish the job.

He didn’t comprehend the man from the SWAT tell him it was okay to let go, going so far as to gently pry his clenched fingers from the bruised arm. He was slowly raised and was handed off to someone, while the main guy arrested the man laying on the floor, multiples guns trained on him. 

He was led outside where he was guided to a brightly-lit ambulance. He saw the customer that helped him take down the man, and quickly went over to him. They looked at each other before Danny leaped onto him, hugging him tight as he sobbed. The man hugged back firmly, tensed up.

They had a moment together, trying to shake off the what-ifs if they didn’t succeed. The customer pulled back and led him to the ambulance he was initially at before giving him one last hug and walking off, presumably to find the people he most likely came with.

Danny couldn’t be consoled, he was hysterically sobbing. He didn’t even feel the gunshot wound he had on his arm. The EMT cleaned it up before laying him down on the gurney to take him to the hospital.

Julian was in a good mood since they won the first home opening game of the season. He and many of his teammates were chatting in the locker room after Coach Belichick gave them his usual speech. They were planning on attending Mixed again and Julian brought out his phone to text Danny when the sound of his teammates distracted him.

“Oh my god.”

“Holy Shit!”

“Oh god.”

“I hope they’re all okay!”

“Guys what the fuck are you talking about?!” Julian demanded. 

They looked to him and he joined them. 

“Dude, someone shot up MIXED nightclub!”

Julian’s heart stopped. Danny.

He ran back to his locker and grabbed his phone. He called Danny and paced as he waited for Danny to pick up. It rang before going to voicemail. “Fuck! Goddamnit No! Fucking answer your fucking phone Danny! I swear to god…” Julian called again. And again. And again. 

His frantic pacing and calls concerned his teammates.

“Jules are you okay?” 

Julian whipped around and glared at them. “NO! I am  _ not  _ okay!! My boyfriend works at Mixed and he’s not answering his phone! Fuck !”

He ignored the gasps as he basically came out to them. He quickly put on his clothes, refusing to shower in this dire moment, and grabbed his stuff, heading to the garage to leave.

Julian got into his car and sped off to the club, almost speeding. As he neared the club, he noticed the sheer amount of emergency vehicles. First responders. There were people along the sidewalks, crying or just staring at the club which was boarded off. He put on his hazards and jumped off, his thoughts consisting of Danny and if he’s okay. He asked around, trying to figure if they seen Danny. He was in the middle of giving a description when this buff man came to him.

“Hey, are you looking for Danny? Short fella with tiny shorts, tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes?” 

Julian gasped. “Yes!! Have you seen him?! Is he okay?! Please, he’s my boyfriend!”

The man nodded. “Yeah I seen him. He helped me take down the gunman. He knocked away the gun and everything while I took down the man. I think they took him to the hospital since they put him on the gurney.”

“Fuck! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you again! I’m glad you’re safe and that you two took down the gunman to save everybody else! God thank you so much! Do you happen to know what hospital he went to?”

The man scratched his head. “I think they took him to the closest one.”

Julian nodded. “Thanks again man. I fucking owe you. Here, give me your number and I’ll text you to pay you back. You basically saved Danny’s life as well as the rest of the club.” He handed the man his phone and got it back after the man put in his contact information. He gave the man a hug before sprinting to his car. Weirdly enough, he had a feeling he knew which hospital Danny was at.

When he arrived, he found a parking spot and ran inside, stopping at the receptionist desk. 

“Hi I’m here for Danny Amendola!” 

The lady raised a brow. “And are you related to the patient?”

“Yes! He’s my boyfriend!”

She sighed. “Sir, we cannot allow non relatives—“ 

“ _ Please _ ! I’m begging you to let me see him. He was at a shooting! Please! I need to see him, to make sure he’s okay!” Julian begged.

The lady sighed, eyeing him. “Fine. He’s on the fifth floor, room eleven. The elevator is that way.” She nodded to the direction of the elevator.

“Thank you so much!” Julian ran to the elevator and frantically pressed the button. When it arrived he went inside and pressed the appropriate button. As he was heading to his destination, he was thinking of what Danny must look like.  _ He must be so scared, scared out of his mind. Oh god, please let him be okay. Please! _ Julian thought.

When the elevator dinged, Julian ran out and navigated his way to the eleventh room. He opened the door and, lo and behold, there was a fearful looking crying Danny. 

“Fuck, Danny!” Julian ran to him and pulled him to a hug. “Fuck, thank god you’re okay! I’m here now, I’m here!”

Danny cried as he hugged Julian back, trembling within his arms. He felt better now that Julian was here. “I’m glad you’re here,” Danny got out, voice shaky.

Julian pulled back a bit and laid kisses all over Danny’s face. Danny closed his eyes as he relished the comfort and love behind those kisses. 

“You’re going to be okay. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Julian asked, pulling away as he scanned Danny’s body for any injuries. His eyes landed on Danny’s right forearm covered in a bandage. 

“Yeah this is just a graze. I’m here cuz they needed to make sure it didn’t fracture or anything. It’s fine, it’s just a graze,” Danny mumbled out.

“That’s good,” Julian pulled him back for a hug. “That’s it, you’re quitting that job. No more working there, I’ll help you find another job. Maybe I can get you a job with me, maybe as an assistant to the equipment team. It’s good money.”

Danny nodded, not caring that Julian is dictating his life. He’s simply happy that he’s okay and that he’s safe with Julian. Julian, who cares about him and will even help him find another job.

That night would be remembered forever. Fortunately there were no casualties, just injuries, all non-life threatening. But it scared the community and the club was shut down for a week, before being reopened. Granted it wasn’t the same as before but they stayed strong. Danny wasn’t the only one to quit but they had new people come in, so it didn’t matter. Danny had gotten in touch with Candy and his fellow coworkers before he quit. He was relieved to find out that they were all okay. Traumatized and bruised, but okay. Julian had contacted the man who helped Danny take down the gunman and gave him a lifetime supply of tickets to Patriots games, after explaining what happened to Mr. Kraft, who was more than understanding and even donated money to the club to help pay for the employee therapy and such.

Danny and Julian took their relationship to the next step. Since that night, Julian asked Danny to move in with him. Danny initially refused because he hated when people pitied him and didn’t like charity but after Julian went into a speech on how much he loved him and that he wanted to wake up next to him, how could Danny refuse after that. 

Danny still helped pay for his parents mortgage, while leaving money for his siblings college funds, that didn’t change. What  _ did _ was the new job Julian pulled strings for and got Danny. As advertised, he helped manage the equipment. As time progressed, he learned his way around and slowly became accustomed to the staff and players. He began helping some players, specifically the receivers. He would catch the balls and throw them to the players when they wanted extra practice. He made himself available for them whenever they wanted to practice outside of the stadium and that got Julian’s attention.

“Should I be jealous that you’re leaving me for other receivers?” Julian murmured into Danny’s neck as he rolled up behind him. 

“Oh please. You know you’re IT for me, don’t pretend you don’t. What, you think they’re gonna sweep me off my feet and that I would suddenly realize they’re the one for me, and I’ll dump you?” Danny smirked as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Julian glared at him. 

“Fine. Let me go with you. Might as well train since they are, even though I  _ always  _ fucking train and I just wanted one morning to ourselves,” Julian grumbled as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

“Kinda sounds like you’re jealous babe,” Danny gleefully shouted at Julian. 

“Fuck off or join me!” Danny smiled, same old Julian; mad or horny, there’s no in between.

They were taking a break when Julian randomly grabbed Danny and dragged him to the field. 

“Danny, go long!” Danny, used to Julian telling him to go long, ran without thought. He tracked the ball and caught it with a small leap, before heading into the end zone. 

As he was walking back to Julian, he saw him talking to Tom. When he was in proximity, they stopped talking and turned to him.

“Hey Dola, Nice catch! Did you meet Jules here at Kent State?”

Danny looked at Tom weirdly before turning to look at Julian. Tom followed Danny and looked at Julian too, who simply smirked and shook his head.

Tom gave them a look. “Danny have you seen Jules practice before?”

Danny nodded. 

“Okay I want you to run the route where he does the big S on the field, you know which one I’m talking about right?” Danny nodded again. He gave Tom the football and ran back to the field to run the route. Tom tracked him and coiled his arm to throw the pass. Tom and Julian watched Danny catch it with ease while still doing the route.

“Jules, you know what this means. You know most of the receivers have trouble with this route besides you. Did he play football before?”

“Yeah he played a bit in high school. Was so good that he got a full ride scholarship to college for it but had to decline it.”

Tim nodded thoughtfully. “Interesting.”

“Yeah. All I’m saying is that if he  _ did  _ accept the scholarship, he would be in his senior year by now.” Julian looked at Danny walking back to them, juggling the ball in his hands as he took his time.

“Well I have to go. I’ll see you around Jules. And also, don’t tell Danny what we talked about.” Tom clapped a hand on Julian’s shoulder and waved at Danny before walking off the field.

“What was that about?” Danny asked when he reached Julian.

“Nothing you need to get your pretty little head twisted over, babe,” Julian crooned. Danny glared at him. Julian winked.

Danny rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss on those lips. He walked over to the group of receivers taking a break. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Nah you’re lucky  _ I  _ love  _ you _ , baby. Forever and always Dola! You can’t get rid of me!” Julian cackled as Danny flipped him off without turning around.

“If only you knew what’s going to happen, doll. You fucking deserve it,” Julian mumbles under his breath. He took a second to reminisce the first time he saw this gorgeous man to their first date to the present. Danny’s flushed face and bright smile from their first time together stuck out in particular. “I’m one lucky bitch.” 

He smiled to himself and ran over to Danny, leaping on his back as Danny squawked from the sudden extra weight.

All because he wasn’t paying attention and rammed into the back of a car owned by the most gorgeous man on the planet, who would soon become his lover turned husband, soon. Not yet but soon.

—

Danny was putting away equipment from the day’s practice when he heard a knock on the door. Eyebrows furrowing since no one ever knocked, he called out “come in.”

Enter Coach Belichick and Tom Brady. 

Danny nervously greeted them. Despite frequently seeing them, he never talked to them face to face. Coach B and Tom shared a look and slightly nodded.

“Danny, boy, we have an offer to make you,” Coach B started.

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely not be the last time y’all hear from me. This is one of many prompts I thought of plus, ‘the life of DA’ will be a series. Keep a look out for the next update of that story.  
> To the nerd I know will probably most likely read this: yeah I’ll work on that chapter before starting any other stories.


End file.
